gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege of Jacinto City
The First Mistake After the Lightmass bombing, Coalition forces began to drop their guard. They began doing much needed repairs, and half of the Raven fleet were put in hangers for repair. But then the Locust sunk the cities of Tollen and Montevado. A massive Locust army began taking COG controlled farmland and the Stranded looting had left the COG unable to react to the Locust assault. COG forces began to pull back from COG control zones to prepare for a siege. They're Back Both Tollen and Montevado literally fell. These were cities once thought invulnerable due to the fact that Jacinto Plateau rock was too hard for Locust to breach them. Now Jacinto itself was threatened in the same way as Tollen and Montevado, and Coalition High Command began planning a counter-offensive into the Locust heart: The Hollow. Incursions Months after the Lightmass Offensive, the Locust began raiding COG control zones and attacking vital facilities, such as the North Gates farms,Jacinto water pipes and Jacinto's main military hospital was also the target of a raid by locust drones. After the successful Evacuation of North Gate, Locust troops laid siege to Jacinto. They continued to push deeper into the city every day. Urban Warfare Locust forces entrenched themselves in Jacinto and began moving in to Cooper Street to attack the nearby hospital to raid suppliesGears of War Bonus disk. The major Locust sinkhole was located near Cooper Street, and the Locust forces were able to move Grinders, Reavers, and Mauler into the area, quickly making it a stronghold. Fighting for Cooper Street cost the Coalition heavy causalities, and lead to the fall of Pomeroy Depot. This lead the nearby hospital's fall, under direct attack, but heavy air support and Delta Squad were able to drive them of.Gears of War 2 Act 1 Counterattack Since the Lightmass Offensive failed to kill all the Locust Horde in the Hollows, Coalition High command theorized that attacking the Inner Hollows via Landown and destroy the Locust Home front would really end the war once and for all. Gears forces move out of Jacinto city, into the staging grounds and attack Landown, taking heavy losses. but capturing Landown and entering the Inner Hollows This brought the War to their footsteps and helped the Serans have a fighting chance and able to capture enemy battle plans. Who sinks it first? During Operation Hollow Storm, Delta Squad discovers the Locust battle plans for sinking Jacinto and the Lambent threat to the Locust Horde. High command theorized from the late Adam Fenix's data that if the COG were to sink Jacinto before the Locust could evacuate it, they could destroy the Locust. However, this would mean the loss of their last stronghold.Gears of War 2 act 4 All Out Attack After the Locust Horde lost their capital city in a three way battle between COG Gears and Lambent Locust, the Locust Queen sent a massive attack force to destroy all the Gears and any other humans left alive. Heavy street to street fighting erupted within the city with the Locust, emerging from a massive sink hole, sending out a coordinated attack on the Coalition COM tower from Cooper Street and sending Grapplers to the South platform. The attack was foiled by Delta Squad, and a two man counterattack into the sink hole followed. Dom and Marcus wiped out hordes of Locust troops and even hijacked a Brumak, and used it to kill hundreds of Locust soldiers. Their actions led to the sinking of Jacinto, allowing seawater to pour into the Inner Hollows, possibly wiping out the Locust forces stationed there, and an advancing Lambent army.Gears of War 2 act 5 Reference Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events